The Allure Of Tears
by urukiora1894
Summary: Tentang 3 pasangan dengan permasalahan mereka. ketika mereka harus menerima kenyataan. ketika mereka tak bisa bersama selamanya. ketika salah satu dari mereka memiliki kekurangan. bagaimana mereka tetap saling mencintai.
1. Chapter 1

The Allure Of Tears

Disclaimer : Bleach by Tite Kubo

The Allure Of Tears by Silver Hau, Skipper Cheng, Barbara Wong Chun-Chun, Lawrence Cheng Tan-Shui

Rate : T

Genre : Angst/Romance

Catatan author :

Sebenernya the allure of tears itu salah satu film hongkong yang author suka. Maksudnya nulis cerita ini, author pengen yang meranin cerita ini , pairing – pairing kesukaan author.

Story 1 (IchiHitsu)

Seorang pria berusia awal 20an terlihat sedang sibuk merekam video dengan kameranya. " hei, buat balon – balon itu terbang kearah sini " sambil terus mengatur orang – orang yang bekerja mengatur setting. Bruuk ! "Ichigo ! Ichigo ! "

Di rumah sakit

" dia mengidap kanker otak. " vonis sang dokter

" apa ? tidak mungkin. Selama ini dia terlihat baik – baik saja. " ucap pria paruh baya yang diketahui adalah ayah dari Ichigo, Ishin Kurosaki. Sedangkan Masaki Kurosaki, ibu dari ichigo hanya bisa menangis.

Di kamar rawat

" AAARGH ! KELUAR ! " teriak ichigo

" Tapi ichi,, " lirih sang ibu

" KUBILANG KELUAR ! "

Akhirnya mereka semua keluar meninggalkan ichigo sendirian dikamarnya. Mungkin, ichigo memang membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk bisa menerima keadaannya.

Sementara itu di lapangan rumah sakit

" aakh kau bagaimana sih rukia ? kenapa menendang bola kekamar itu ?"

" aku kan tidak sengaja renji ! memangnya aku mau menendang bola kekamar orang jahat itu ! "

" orang jahat siapa ruki ? renji ? "

" itu shiro nii, ada penghuni baru. Tadi pagi dia berteriak – teriak mengusir semua orang. Iiikh serraam . "

" baiklah aku saja yang mengambil bolanya. "

" jangaaan ! nanti shiro nii di diapa-apain bagaimana ? kalau shiro nii di pukul bagaimana ? "

" Ahahahah, terima kasih momo, kau sudah mengahawatirkanku, tapi kurasa dia tidak mungkin sejahat itu. Ayo "

Didepan jendela salah satu ruang rawat, kini berdiri seorang remaja laki-laki berusia 16 tahun, dengan segerombolan anak-anak dibelakangnya seperti ingin sembuyi. Padahal tubuh remaja 16 tahun itu terlalu kecil untuk menyembunyikan mereka yang jumlahnya sekitar 7 orang. Kemudian, seorang laki-laki tinggi berambut orange dengan wajah yang cukup sangar, membuka jendela kamar itu sambil memegang sebuah bola di tangan kanannya. Beginilah pikiran orang – orang yang kini berdiri di depan jendela kamar rawatnya itu.

Toushiro :: ' memang seram ternyata '

Rukia :: ' ayah, ada monster '

Renji :: ' tuh, kataku juga apa ? seram kan, '

Yachiru :: ' kamisama, lindungi kami. Jangan sampai dia memakan shiro nii '

Sedangkan yang lain wajahnya sudah ingin menangis. Kemudian toushiro mulai berbicara.

" boleh, kami minta bola kami ? kami ingin bermain. " pinta toushiro. Kemudian ichigo melempar bolanya. " lain kali jika bola itu masuk lagi kekamar ku, jangan harap bola itu kukembalikan dalam keadaan utuh. " ancam ichigo sambil menutup kembali jendelanya dengan kasar.

" shiro – nii aku takut,, huwaaaa " yachiru yang ketakutan akhirnya menangis. " cup cup, yachiru-chan jangan menangis, mungkin kakak itu sebenarnya kesepian. Lihat dia hanya sendirian mengurung diri di kamarnya. Makanya, kita justru harus mengajaknya bermain dengan kita. " nasihat toushiro.

" tidak mau, nanti kita dimakan lagi olehnya " kata rukia sambil sedikit menggigil.

" hahhaha, rukia-chan itu tidak mungkin. Dia kan manusia biasa seperti kita. Dasar kau ini aneh-aneh saja. " kata taoushiro sambil mencubit hidung rukia gemas.

" uuh shiro-nii sakiit " rukia menggembungkan pipinya.

Keesokan harinya, toushiro berjalan-jalan dilorong rumah sakit, tidak sengaja melihat kehebohan di salah satu ruangan.

" KELUAR ! aku tidak mau bertemu siapapun. KELUAR KALIAN SEMUA ! " bentak ichigo. Para perawat sudah lelah mengahadapinya pun akhirnya pergi meninggalkan ruangannya.

" orihime, dia kenapa ? "

" ohh shiro-chan. Seperti biasa, dia tidak mau diperiksa, dia akan mengamuk setiap kali perawat atau dokter datang mengecek keadaanya. "

" ohh begitu, kalau begitu aku coba temui dia "

" eehh jangan ! bisa – bisa kau di lempar vas bunga olehnya. "

" dicoba dulu, aku tak mungkin takut sebelum mecoba. "

" haah ya sudah lah. Hati – hati ya shiro-chan "

Tok tok tok

" hei, boleh aku masuk ? " taoushiro pun memasuki kamar ichigo. Kemudian melihat ada sebuah handycam . " waah, keren handycam terbaru. Kau bisa menggunakannya. "

" siapa yang mengijinkanmu masuk dan menyentuh barang-barangku ? " sinis ichigo.

" habis aku ketok kau tidak menjawab. Aku Tanya pun kau diam saja. Aku anggap itu sebagai jawaban ya. "

" cihh, keluar kau dari sini. Jangan mengangguku. "

" aku hitsugaya toushiro. Pengidap kanker darah. Kamar ku nomor 10. Hanya 5 kamar dari kamarmu ini " ucap toushiro sambil mengulurkan tangannya mengajak berkenalan.

" cihh, kurosaki ichigo. Kanker otak. "

" sekali – kali kau harus keluar. Diam terus didalam kamar justru akan membuatmu semakin stress. Aku tau kau belum bisa menerima keadaan. Tapi dengan, berteriak kesemua orang takkan memperbaiki apapun. "

" memangnya dengan aku bermain denganmu aku bisa sembuh. Tidak kan ? "

" memang tidak mungkin, tapi kau bisa menjadi lebih rileks. Pasti menyenangkan, kalau kau mau. Jam 5 sore ini kami akan main bola di halaman. Aku pergi dulu lah ichi. "

Sore hari

" shiro-nii oper ke sini "

" terima ini rukia,, "

Hup bola malah diambil oleh renji

" hei ! renji kau curang, shiro-nii kan mengoper kepadaku, kenapa kau yang ambil. "

" hahah, kau lambat sih dasar pendek "

" uuh kau awas yaa. Akan kurebut bolanya "

" coba saja pendek, kalau kau bii- "

Tiba – tiba renji terdiam. Dia kaget melihat ichigo di lapangan

" hei, ichi ! kau datang juga. "

" huwaaaa ada kakak jahat " teriak yachiru

Twitch twitch perempatan siku-siku muncul di kening ichigo

" siapa yang kau bilang jahat bocah ! "

" tuh kan dia mengamuk, cup cup yachiru jangan nangis nanti dia mengamuk looh " rukia menenangkan yachiru

Twitch perempatan lain muncul

" hei, apa maksudnya itu ?! "

" berhentilah mengomel ichi, mereka akan semakin berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentangmu. "

Semenjak hari itu, ichigo semakin baik. Tidak lagi berteriak kepada perawat atau dokter yang memeriksanya. Anak-anak pun jadi menyukainya. Mereka sering bernyanyi dan bermain bersama. Ichigo sering membuat video documenter berisi harapan dan kehidupan anak-anak di rumah penderita kanker tersebut. Ichigo dan toushiro pun semakin dekat. Bahkan mereka telah menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Malam itu, ichigo dan toushiro kabur. Dengan ichigo yang membawa handycamnya untuk merekam momen-momen mereka. Mereka mengendarai motor. Dengan toushiro merekam mereka dengan video.

" shiro, ayo kita mati bersama,, "

" iya ayoo. "

Mereka sudah berjanji ingin mati bersama. Menerima penyakit yang ada tubuh mereka. Bagi mereka, dengan mati bersama mereka seperti mengikat janji sehidup semati.

Hingga suatu hari, toushiro yang di ketahui hanya tinggal bersama ayahnya. Dia bercerita bahwa ia sangat ingin bertemu dengan ibunya. Dia ingin tau kenapa ibunya meninggalkannya. Apa benar ibunya tidak menginginkannya.

" aku sudah mencari informasi tentang ibumu. Dia bekerja disebuah salon. "

" antar aku kesana, "

" kau yakin, kau siap ? "

" yaa aku yakin, aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya."

Mereka akhirnya melarikan diri lagi dari panti. Mereka pergi untuk menemui ibu toushiro. Ketika mereka sampai di salon tersebut. Toushiro meminta pelayanan creambath sebagai dalih agar bisa bertemu sang ibu. Ketika sedang memijat ibu itu bercerita, dia bekerja seperti ini untuk menghidupi anaknya yang masih kecil. Toushiro tidak bisa menerima kalau ibunya telah memiliki keluarga baru. Meskipun, dia belum sempat mengatakan bahwa ia adalah putra dari si ibu yang ditinggalkan ketika masih berumur 3 bulan. Toushiro berlari tak tentu arah, hingga iya terjatuh.

" hiks hiks dia benar benar tidak menginginkanku. Hiks "

" shiro ! astaga kakimu berdarah ! kita harus segera kerumah sakit. " ichigo merobek kaosnya untuk meredam pendarahan di kaki toushiro. Sebagai penderita kanker darah, jika terjadi luka kecil saja maka darah akan keluar sangat banyak dan sulit menghentikan pendarahan. Ichigo menggendong tushiro yang mulai kehilangan kesadarannya.

" kumohon bertahanlah toushiro ! "

Ketika di rumah sakit, toushiro dikamar rawat bersama seorang kakek yang sedang menemani istrinya, sedangkan ichigo sedang keluar berbicara dengan dokter dan mengurus administrasi.

" loh kepala sekolah ? ini aku hitsugaya toushiro. Dulu aku sempat bersekolah di sekolah music milik pak kepala, aku memegang biola "

" ohh, maaf aku tidak begitu mengingatnya. "

" tak apa, istri anda sakit apa ? "

" kanker hati, stadium 4. Dia sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk sembuh. Kau sendiri kenapa? "

" aku jatuh dan kakiku berdarah. Aku mengidap kanker darah, itu sebabnya luka kecilpun bisa berakibat fatal. "

" ooh. Tapi kau memiliki kekasih yang sangat menyayangimu ya ? "

" eeh iya,, dia juga mengidap kanker otak. Kami bertemu di rumah para penderita kanker. Kami berjanji untuk mati bersama. " ucap toushiro sambil tersenyum hangat.

Kepala sekolah, menatap sendu. Kemudian berkata

" bagaimana dengan berusaha untuk tetap hidup. "

" ehh ? "

" ketika kau mencintai seseorang kau akan berusaha membuatnya tetap berada didunia. Tetap bisa menjalani hidupnya. Jika kau benar-benar mencintainya, kau akan berusaha membuatnya bertahan hidup " kata kepala sekolah sambil menatap sendu istrinya.

" Shiro ! kau sudah bangun ? "

" ehh iya ichi. Ohh perkenalkan ini kepala sekolahku dulu di sekolah musik "

" kurosaki ichigo " kata ichigo sambil membungkukan badan hormat.

" ahh aku yamamoto. Kau kekasihnya shiro ? "

" ehh ahh iya, hehhe " ichigo agak canggung

" oh iya shiro, kau sudah boleh pulang. "

" iya, ayo ichi. Dan – terima kasih kepala sekolah sudah mengingatkanku. " kata toushiro tersenyum namun terlihat sendu

" hemp, sama sama " yamamoto tersenyum.

Beberapa hari kemudian, di sebuah taman. Ichigo dan toushiro berdiri dibawah pohon maple.

" ichi, ada yang ingin ku katakan "

" ya katakana saja shiro "

" tapi berjanjilah kau takkan marah padaku. "

" memangnya kenapa shiro ? "

" aku . . . aku mendapat donor tulang belakang . aku harus melakukan operasi pencangkokan tulang belakang di Kyoto. "

" apa ?! tapi bukankah kita sudah berjanji untuk mati bersama ? kenapa tiba tiba ? "

" aku ingin sembuh ichi. Aku ingin hidup. Maafkan aku. "

" Kau ! Kau bohong padaku ! kau mengingkari janjimu ! " kemudian ichigo berlari meninggalkan toushiro

" ichi . . . maafkan aku . . . aku ingin kau hidup "

Keesokan harinya shiro dijemput ayahnya. Mereka akan berangkat ke Kyoto. Toushiro berpamitan ke semua orang kecuali ichigo. Ichgo mengurung diri dikamarnya sejak kemarin.

**Satu bulan kemudian**

To : Ichigo

From : Toushiro

Hai ichi apa kabar. Aku harap kau sudah tidak marah padaku. Aku ingin kita mengganti janji kita. Bagaimana jika kita berjanji untuk bertahan hidup bersama. Aku sedang bersiap untuk operasi pencangkokan tulang belakang.

To : Toushiro

From : Ichigo

Tentu saja aku sudah tak marah. Maafkan aku yang terlalu egois. Seharusnya aku mendukungmu. Aku sungguh egois.

To : Ichigo

From : Toushiro

Kau harus mau operasi. Kemudian kita akan bertemu lagi saat kita sudah sama-sama sembuh. Bagaimana ?

To : Toushiro

From : Ichigo

\ Ya, baiklah. Kita kan bertemu kembali saat kita sudah sembuh.

Mereka terus berkirim email. Setiap hari, toushiro mengabari perkembangannya. Dan ichigo menceritakan perkembangan di panti.

To : Toushiro

From : Ichigo

Shiro, rukia sudah pergi. Kami kehilangan satu teman lagi selain dirimu. Dia meninggal tadi pagi.

Mereka terus bertukar cerita melalui email. Hingga satu tahun kemudian, ichigo sudah sembuh pasca operasi. Mereka berjanji bertemu.

To : Ichigo

From : Toushiro

Syukurlah ichi, kau sudah sehat. Seperti janjiku kita akan bertemu lagi saat kita berdua sudah sembuh. Aku akan menunggumu di Gallery Piece Of Heaven besok.

Sekarang ichigo sedang berada dalam gallery tersebut. Dia tidak menyangka. Isi gallery ini merupakan semua foto yang dia ambil dipanti. Ada foto saat mereka bernyanyi bersama. Foto saat yachiru menangis. Foto saat rukia dan renji bertengkar. Gallery ini memang di buat oleh toushiro untuk memenuhi keinginan ichigo yang ingin memiliki gallerynya sendiri. Tetapi ada yang aneh, setiap orang seperti memandang kearahnya. Tapi dia cuek. Sampai dia menemukan sebuah tanda yang menuntunnya menuju suatu ruangan. Ketika dia memasuki ruangan itu. Sebuah proyektor menampilkan toushiro yang sedang berbicara, berbicara kepada ichigo.

" Ichigo, saat kau melihat ini. Aku pasti sudah tidak ada di dunia ini lagi. Maafkan aku yang sekali lagi berbohong padamu dan mengingkari janjiku lagi. Sebenarnya tidak ada donor tulang belakang untukku. Aku ingin kau bertahan hidup ichigo. Aku ingin kau menikmati dunia yang tak bisa kunikmati lagi. Ichigo,,, aku mencintaimu. Untuk itu aku ingin kau hidup ichigo. Hiks Hiks Semangat ! Hiks Semangat ! . "

Kemudian proyektor itu mati. Ichigo meringkuk dilantai. Menangis sekeras-kerasnya.

" kenapa shiro ? kenapa kau meninggalkanku ? aku berusaha sembuh untukmu. Shiro kembalilaah "

Namun , toushiro sudah tidak mungkin kembali. Ichigo akan menjalani hidupnya seperti yang diinginkan toushiro.

Selamat jalan toushiro. Aku akan hidup untukmu.

Tamat

Catatan author :

Kenapa tamat ? karena chapter 2 beda ceritanya. Emang The allure of tears itu filmnya juga terdiri dari 3 cerita yang berbeda.

Pairing selanjutnya : GinKira


	2. Chapter 2

The Allure Of Tears

Disclaimer : Bleach by Tite Kubo

The Allure Of Tears by Silver Hau, Skipper Cheng, Barbara Wong Chun-Chun, Lawrence Cheng Tan-Shui

Rate : T

Genre : Angst/Romance

* * *

Catatan author :

Sebenernya the allure of tears itu salah satu film hongkong yang author suka. Maksudnya nulis cerita ini, author pengen yang meranin cerita ini , pairing – pairing kesukaan author.

* * *

Story 2 (GinKira)

Disebuah ruangan, terlihat seorang pria berambut perak dengan senyum seperti rubah, sedang memainkan sebuah cello dihadapan sebuah poster bergambar pria berambut pirang dengan tuksedo hitam membalut tubuh rampingnya dan sedang memainkan biola. Pria dalam poster itu adalah izuru kira, seorang pemain biola yang terkenal. Namun, entah kenapa dia menghilang kurang lebih 2 tahun. Sedangkan pria berambut perak itu adalah ichimaru gin, seorang guru musik.

Mungkin jika kalian melihat hal ini, kalian akan mengira gin terobsesi pada kira. Namun, kalian salah, dia mencintai kira sejak mereka masuk kesekolah musik milik yamamoto. Ya, mereka saling kenal. Hanya nasib mereka yang berbeda. Kira , merupakan violis handal. Yamamoto bisa melihat bakatnya sejak pertama kali mendengarnya bermain biola, dan gin jatuh cinta pada kira juga saat pertama kali mendengar kira bermain biola.

Kring Kring Kring

Ponsel gin berbunyi

" _hallo, gin "_

" ya ? ichimaru gin disini. "

" _ini aku, kepala sekolah yamamoto _"

" ooh, pak kepala. Ada apa ? "

" _gin, bisa kau datang ke sekolah hari ini. Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan. _"

" ahh, baiklah. Aku segera kesana "

" _ya kutunggu. _"

Pembicaraan mereka pun ditutup. Gin segera pergi ke sekolah. Bagaimanapun dia tetap menghormati kepala sekolahnya itu. Dia tidak mau membuatnya menunggu.

" pak kepala ? "

" ahh, gin kau sudah sampai ? "

" yaa, apa yang ingin anda bicarakan. "

" kita berbicara ditaman belakang saja "

" hai "

Sesampainya di taman belakang

" jadi, apa yang ingin anda bicarakan ?"

" yaa, sebenarnya . . ehm . . kau tau kau muridku yang paling bisa kuandalkan sejak dulu. "

" ya. . kurasa begitu " gin agak canggung

" aku membutuhkanmu. Sekolah ini akan berakhir jika aku tidak bisa membayar hutangku. Sedangkan sekolah ini adalah kenanganku bersama mendiang istriku. Aku tidak mungkin menyerahkan sekolah ini begitu saja. "

" ahh kepala sekolah, bukan aku tidak mau membantumu. Tapi, kau tau sendiri pekerjaanku hanya sebagai guru musik. Penghasilanku tidak seberapa. "

" aku bukan mau meminjam uangmu. "

" lalu ? "

" aku mau kau membantuku mengadakan konser amal untuk sekolah ini. "

" ta . . tapi . . bagaimana bisa ? "

" kau kan yang paling dekat dekat alumni – alumni sini. Kau pasti bisa meminta mereka membantumu juga. "

" a. .ahh baiklah "

" bagus, kutunggu kabarnya 3 hari lagi. "

" hai "

Gin pun mengajak teman se-genk-nya berkumpul dengan alas an reuni di sekolah. Ada Keigo pemain klarinet yang sekarang menjadi seorang polantas. Oomaeda pemain drum yang sekarang menjadi koki. Rangiku pemain flute yang akan segera menjadi seorang ibu. Sebenarnya ada satu lagi, dia adalah kira. Tapi gin tidak berani menghubunginya. Mereka sepakat membantu gin mewujudkan keinginan kepala sekolah mereka.

" Gin, kurasa akan lebih mudah menarik minat orang jika kau juga mengundang 'dia' " saran rangiku.

" tapi rangiku, aku tidak punya muka untuk bertemu dengannya. Kau tau pertengkaran kami terakhir kali sampai akhirnya kami lost contact kan ? "

" ya aku tau, tapi kurasa dia tidak akan mempermasalahkannya. Dia orang yang sangat baik. Aku yakin jika kau minta maaf dia akan langsung memaafkanmu. "

" tapi aku tidak tau bagaimana menghubunginya. "

" temui saja dia kerumahnya. Kudengar dia ada di rumah unohana-san, bibinya. "

" Ok. Akan kucoba. "

Disebuah pekarangan yang tenang. Gin berdiri dengan canggung, bergumam, melatih kata-kata yang tepat untuk memulai pembicaraan. Akhirnya dia membulatkan tekadnya.

" Ha . . hai kira. Lama tak jumpa " sapa gin memulai. Namun tak ada jawaban.

' apa dia masih marah padaku ? ' pikir gin

" Ki . . kira, dengar , , aku minta maaf soal kejadian waktu itu. Soal kata – kata ku. Aku minta ma . . " kata – katanya terpotong oleh unohana retsu, bibinya kira.

" dia tidak mendengarmu. "

" Eh . . " gin heran

" sebentar, biar aku yang memanggilkannya. "

Unohana kemudian kemudian menepuk pundak kira, dan kira pun menoleh sambil memasang sesuatu ke telinganya. Sebuah alat bantu dengar.

" ada tamu untukmu. " kata unohana lembut.

" ohh. . Gin ! sudah lama ? maafkan aku . . aku tidak menyadari kedatanganmu."

" Tak apa. Hehhe "

Sambil berjalan – jalan di sekitar rumah mereka banyak mengobrol. Gin menyampaikan maksudnya, mengajak kira bermain biola di konser amal untuk sekolah.

" Maaf gin, aku tak bisa. Kau tau, aku tak mungkin bermain biola lagi. Konser terakhir ku waktu itu. Aku bermain biola di sebuah panggung yang sangat tinggi. Saat aku selesai bermain biola. Aku terjatuh. Benturan di kepalaku membuat telingku tuli. Aku tidak bisa mendengar tanpa alat ini. Tapi alat ini memiliki keterbatasan. Dia tidak bisa mendengar suara yang terlalu tinggi. Saat aku bermain biola, alat ini akan berdengung dan membuat telingaku sakit. Jadi maafkan aku gin. Aku tak bisa. "

" baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan mencoba memberi pengertian pada kepala sekolah. "

Sepeninggal gin, kira pergi ke kamarnya. Kemudian dia memutar sebuah musik konser. Dia mengambil biolanya, dan mulai memainkannya. Kemudian saat telah beberapa menit. Alat ditelinganya berdengung, membuat telinganya berdengung. Secara reflek dia membuka alatnya, dan melemparnya ke lantai.

Sementara itu gin menelpon kepala sekolah. Menyampaikan kabar bahwa kira tidak bisa membantu mereka karena masalah pendengarannya. Kepala sekolah yang sedang bersama teman-temannya yang lain, terkena serangan jantung karena shock.

Gin, setelah mendengar kabar kepala sekolah terkena serangan jantung langsung pergi ke rumah sakit.

" Jangan beri dia kabar yang buruk atau tak ingin didengarnya. " dokter memperingatkan mereka.

Kemudian saat kepala sekolah bangun, dia melihat murid – muridnya mengelilinginya. Hal yang pertama dia tanyakan adalah perihal kira dan konser amal sekolah.

" ahh, gin bagaimana kabar perkembangan konsernya ? "

" anda jangan terlalu memikirkannya, istirahat saja dulu. "

" tidak bisa, konser harus berjalan sebelum 2 bulan lagi. Atau sekolah akan disita. "

" pokoknya anda tenang saja. Kami sedang mengurus semuanya. "

" ahh, bagaimana dengan kira ? "

" e . . ehh. . etto "

" ahh aku baru ingat kau sudah memberitahuku lewat telepon kemarin. "

" iya begitulah. "

" kira bisa ikut konser. "

" Ehh ! " semuanya kaget

" ahh syukurlah dia memang anak yang baik."

Gin galau, memikirkan bagaimana memberitahu pada kepala sekolah. Sampai saat dia sedang mengurus latihan, datang alumni yang dulu adalah senior 1 angkatan diatasnya. Tia Hallibel, dia merupakan inspirasi bagi kira, seorang violin yang juga lebih dulu sukses dari kira. Gin akhirnya meminta bantuan tia. Beruntung tia bersedia membantu.

Mereka pergi ke rumah kira. Kira awalnya menolak. Tapi tia bersikeras membantu kira.

" kira, buka alat bantu dengarmu. Dan dengarkan dengan hatimu. " instruksi tia.

Kira membuka alat bantu dengarnya, kemudian tia memainkan biolanya. Kira benar – benar tidak bisa mendengarnya. Semuanya sunyi, kira hampir menangis. Tapi dia membaca gerak bibir tia, yang memintanya berusaha. Kira berusaha, dia memperhatikan permainan tia yang penuh penghayatan. Dia merasakannya. Kemudian dia mendengarnya. Dia bisa mendengarnya. Mendengar dengan hatinya. Suara itu bukan dia dengar melalui telinganya. Melainkan melalui hatinya, melihat penghayatan tia saat memainkan biolanya, membuat dia merasakan bagaimana saat dia memainkan biola itu. Tia ikut senang, kemudian memberikan biola kesayangannya pada kira.

Kira membantu jalannya persiapan konser. Dia melakukannya dengan baik. Tapi untuk awal dia tetap harus memakai alat bantu dengar. Kemudian ketika mendekati saat dia memainkan biolanya baru dia membuka alatnya.

Mereka mengumpulkan para alumni untuk mengadakan konser bersama mereka. Karena orchestra yang mereka undang menolak. Persiapan sudah matang. Selebaran pun sudah di sebar. Berita tentang konser pun sudah menyebar malalui berbagai media masa, karena mendengar kembalinya kira setelah vakum cukup lama.

Saat akan melakukan konser, mereka tidak bisa memakai gedung sekolah. Karena bank sudah menutupnya. Akhirnya mereka malakukan konser di sebuah taman, yang masih merupakan bagian dari sekolah. Terdapat sebuah tempat yang bisa di jadikan panggung disana.

**Dibelakang panggung**

Rangiku : " huh . . huh . . sabar ya nak . . biarkan ibu melakukan hal yang menjadi impian ibu selama ini. Sambil mengelus perutnya "

Keigo : " para leluhur, kumohon lancarkan konser kami. "

Oomaeda : " lihatlah ayah, kali ini aku pasti bisa membuatmu bangga. "

Kepala sekolah : " istriku, kau lihat impianmu untuk mengadakan konser akan terwujud " sambil membelai foto istrinya.

" bersiaplah kira, sebentar lagi mulai " kata gin sambil menepuk bahu kira.

" ya sebentar lagi, " kira tidak sengaja menyenggol alat bantu dengarnya hingga jatuh ke lantai. Dan sialnya lagi alat bantu dengar itu tertendang oleh orang – orang hingga entah kemana.

" dimana alat bantu dengar ku. Oh kamisama,, bagaimana ini ? "

**Di panggung**

" dimana kira ? " kepala sekolah berbisik kepada gin

" tadi dia masih bersiap di belakang panggung. "

Kemudian kira muncul, member isyarat pada gin bahwa alat bantu dengarnya hilang. Tapi, kepala sekolah menengok dan menjemputnya ke atas panggung. Kira binggung harus bagaimana. Ketika kepala sekolah memberi aba – aba mulai dan mulai memimpin, alat musik mulai dimainkan. Namun saat giliran kira masuk, dia terlambat memainkan biolanya. Kemudian kepala sekolahpun mengulanginya. Dan kejadian yang sama terulang lagi. Kira sudah ingin menangis. Namun Tia yang membawa biolanya dan berada di bangku penonton menyadarinya.

Tia memberi isyarat [ Dengarkan Dengan Hatimu]

Tia mempersilahkan kepala sekolah memulai, dan ketika saatnya biola masuk. Tia memainkan biolanya, Kira memperhatikan bagaimana tia bermain, kemudian mengikutinya. Kira bisa, dia memainkan biolanya dengan sangat baik dan penuh penghayatan. Akhirnya konserpun berjalan sukses. Dana yang dibutuhkan untuk menebus sekolah sudah terkumpul.

" Kyaaa ! kita berhasil gin ! " Kira memeluk Gin. *BLUSH* Gin kaget wajahnya memerah. Kira yang baru menyadarinyapun ikut berblushing ria.

Akhirnya, Gin pun berani menyatakan perasaannya pada Kira.

Dan Kira pun memiliki rasa yang sama.

**End**

* * *

Catatan author :

Kenapa tamat ? karena chapter 3 beda ceritanya. Emang The allure of tears itu filmnya juga terdiri dari 3 cerita yang berbeda.

Pairing selanjutnya : GrimmUlqui


	3. Chapter 3

The Allure Of Tears

Disclaimer : Bleach by Tite Kubo

The Allure Of Tears by Silver Hau, Skipper Cheng, Barbara Wong Chun-Chun, Lawrence Cheng Tan-Shui

Rate : T

Genre : Angst/Romance

* * *

Catatan author :

Sebenernya the allure of tears itu salah satu film hongkong yang author suka. Maksudnya nulis cerita ini, author pengen yang meranin cerita ini , pairing – pairing kesukaan author.

* * *

Story 3 (GrimmUlqui)

**Grimmjow POV**

Namaku grimmjow Jaegerjaques. Aku paling menyukai hujan. Entah sejak kapan ? mungkin sejak bertemu dengannya. Semua yang terjadi saat hujan terasa begitu indah.

**End Grimmjow POV**

**Flashback 6 bulan lalu**

_Saat itu grimmjow sedang bekerja sebagai tenaga pengangkut galon air mineral. Saat itu setelah hujan jalan jadi agak licin. Karena tidak hati-hati grimmjow terpeleset dan menjatuhkan galon air mineral itu ke lapak salah satu pedagang aksesoris. _

" _Astaga, apa yang kau lakukan ?" Tanya penjual itu. Dia adalah seorang pria bertubuh ramping, berkulit putih, dan tidak terlalu tinggi._

"_Ahh maafkan aku. Aku sungguh tidak sengaja " grimmjow meminta maaf. _

" _kau harus bertanggung jawab, kau harus bantu mengeringkan daganganku. " kata orang itu._

" _baiklah. " grimmjow pun terjebak di lapak itu. Tapi dia tidak merasa keberatan. Sambil mengipasi dagangannya supaya cepat kering. Grimmjow diam-diam mencuri pandang pada orang itu. Jujur saja, dia sangat manis. Grimmjow sampai tersenyum – senyum sendiri memandanginya._

" _hei, kau sudah boleh pergi. Terima kasih. "_

" _kau tidak perlu berterima kasih. Ini kan salahku. Ngomong – ngomong, aku grimmjow jaegerjaques. Kau ? " grimmjow mengulurkan tangannya._

" _ulquiorra schiffer. " ulqui menyambut tangan grimmjow._

_ Kemudian ulquiorra merapikan dagangannya karena sudah sore. Tak disangka grimmjow ikut membantunya._

" _kau tidak perlu melakukannya, aku kan sudah bilang kau boleh pergi."_

" _tak apa, sebagai permintaan maafku. Biar sekalian aku membawakan barang daganganmu sambil mengantarmu pulang. "_

" _kau yakin ? "_

" _yaa. "_

_ Grimmjow pun mengantar ulqui ke rumahnya. Dia tinggal di sebuah rumah susun._

" _terima kasih. "_

" _sama-sama. "_

" _uhm. Tasku "_

" _iya? "_

" _tasku . . "_

" _e . . eh ini. Hehhe "_

" _sampai jumpa"_

" _ya, sampai jumpa. "_

_ Ulqui menutup pintunya. Tapi, grimmjow belum pergi. Dia menempelkan telinganya ke pintu kamar ulqui. Ternyata, ulqui juga melakukan hal yang sama. _

" _besok ada film yang ingin ku tonton. Film itu tayang jam 5 sore. "ulqui berkata dari balik pintu_

" _eh . . etto . . uhm kalau begitu besok jam 5 sore. "_

" _ya, kutunggu di tempat ku berdagang tadi. "_

_Grimmjow pergi dengan wajah yang sumringah. _

_ Keesokkan harinya grimmjow menemui ulqui di tempatnya berdagang. Dia ikut membantu ulqui memebereskan barang dagangannya. Setelah mereka menyimpan barang dagangan ulqui ke rumahnya. Mereka pergi ke bioskop yang mereka tuju. Namun, sayangnya film yang ingin ulqui tonton tiketnya sudah habis. Grimmjow yang sudah mengenal tempat itu, mengajak ulqui menyelinap ke bagian proyeksi. Seperti biasa kakek penjaga bagian proyeksi itu tengah tertidur. Mereka pun menonton dari sana. Grimmjow ingin merangkul ulqui. Tapi tiba-tiba ulqui menggaruk telinganya. Sehingga, grimmjow tidak jadi merangkulnya._

**End Of Flashback**

Sekarang, grimmjow dan ulqui tinggal di rumah susun ulqui. Ulqui mempunyai cita-cita, dia ingin pergi ke las noches yang sering di sebut sebagai cermin surga. Mereka menabung untuk bisa pergi ke las noches. Setiap grimmjow pulang kerja ulqui akan menagih uang grimmjow untuk di tabung ke dalam sebuah kotak kaleng. Begitu juga ulqui sebagian hasil dagangannya di simpan ke dalam kaleng besi itu.

Sampai suatu ketika, grimmjow mengalami kecelakaan. Truk muatan yang ia kendarai tabrakan. Ulqui mengambil tabungan mereka untuk membiayai pengobatan grimmjow.

" ulqui, maafkan aku. Kau jadi harus menunda lebih lama untuk pergi ke las noches. " ucap grimmjow menyesal.

" jangan konyol, kau lebih penting dari pada keinginanku itu. "

" tapi . . "

" sudah grimmjow. Aku sungguh tak apa – apa. " ulqui menenangkan grimm.

Tiba-tiba suara gedoran pintu terdengar sangat keras. Seperti tidak sabar.

" iya, tunggu sebentar. "

Saat pintu terbuka, mereka yang tadi menggedor pintu langsung mendorong ulqui hingga ulqui jatuh tersungkur.

" mau apa kalian ?"

" kami ingin menagih ganti rugi atas mobil yang kau rusak. "

" tapi aku sudah menggantinya !"

" itu tidak cukup tau ! "

Mereka pun memukuli grimmjow. Tidak peduli keadaan grimmjow yang tangannya masih di gips. Mereka terus menendang grimmjow dengan kasar.

*KLONTANG* ulqui melempar kaleng yang berisi tabungannya dan grimmjow.

" kurasa itu cukup untuk mengganti kerugiannya. "

" nah, begini kan lebih baik. "

Mereka membuka kaleng itu dan mengambil uangnya.

" kami tidak butuh recehan "

Mereka melempar kaleng beserta uang receh yang ada di dalamnya.

" hei ! kembalikan ! "

" jangan di kejar . . biarkan saja . . " ucap ulqui sambil menunduk.

" u . . ulqui . "

" a . . aku . . aku tidak ingin hidup begini. Kau . . kau pergilah . . aku tidak ingin hidup begini denganmu . . aku terbiasa hidup sendiri . . tanpamu pun aku bisa . . "

" u . . ulqui . . aku . . "

" hiks . . sebelum kau datangpun aku sudah sendiri. Hiks . . hiks. .. jadi tidak perlu memikirkanku. "

Grimmjow memeluk ulqui

" hiks . . hiks . . kau pergilah ke kota . . berusahalah . . hiks hiks . . tiga tahun lagi . . kau harus kembali lagi . . tidak perduli kau jadi apa . . kau harus kembali . . "

" ya ulqui . . aku akan berjuang untuk sukses . . dan tiga tahun lagi aku akan kembali kesini . . menjemputmu . . " grimmjow memeluk ulqui erat.

" hiks . . berjanjilah . . hiks hiks tiga tahun lagi kau pasti kembali. "

Keesokkan harinya, ulqui mengantarkan grimmjow ke terminal bis. Ulqui memakaikan grimmjow sebuah jam tangan.

" aku sengaja membeli jam ini. Jam ini akan berbunyi tiga kali sehari untuk mengingatkanmu makan. Kau jangan sampai telat makan. Begitu jam ini berbunyi kau harus segera makan. "

" hemp . . aku pasti akan melakukannya. . kau berjanjilah untuk menungguku."

Ulqui menganggukkan kepalanya. Grimmjow pun berangkat.

**Grimmjow POV**

Aku baru sampai di Tokyo. Jam ini berbunyi untuk pertama kalinya. Aku langsung memakan roti yang baru ku beli tadi. Untuk sementara aku akan menginap di terminal ini dulu. Besok aku akan langsung mencari pekerjaan.

**End Of Grimmjow POV**

Grimmjow bekerja pada sebuah proyek bangunan. Dia menjadi kuli. Mengangkut batu bata. Dia tinggal di mess khusus. Setiap dia mendapat upah dia akan menyimpan sebagian upahnya pada sebuah kaleng besi, sama seprti saat dia bersama ulqui dulu. Sampai suatu hari saat ia akan menyimpan uang di kotak kalengnya, kotaknya tidak ada. Dia sudah mencari di setiap tempat. Tetap tidak ada.

" hei ! kalian ada yang melihat kotak besi disini ?"

" tidak, kotak besi yang mana? "

" yang biasa kusimpan disini. "

" tidak, kami tidak tau. "

" kalian ! pasti kalian yang mengambilnya kan ?! kalian mengambil uangku ! "

Grimmjow yang kehilangan kesabarannya memukul orang – orang itu. Hingga sang bos datang. Grimmjow di usir. Grimmjow ingin menelepon ulquiorra tapi tidak di angkat. Masih dengan telepon di genggamanya grimmjow menunduk dan menangis.

" kenapa kau tidak mengangkat teleponnya "

Ternyata ulqui mengangkat teleponnya, namun grimm tidak menyadarinya.

" Grimm ? "

" aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu. " grimmjow masih menangis tidak menyadari kalau ulqui mendengarnya.

" grimm . . hiks . . hiks . . grimm . . "

" aku di pecat . . mereka mencuri uangku . . " masih berbicara tanpa tau ulqui mendengarnya.

" grimm . . hiks . . aku mendengarmu . . hiks . . grimm "

Grimmjow mematikan teleponnya. Tanpa tau bahwa tadi ulqui mendengar tangisannya.

Meskipun, merasa ulqui tidak meresponya. Grimmjow tetap mencintai ulqui. Dia akhirnya mendapat pekerjaan baru, sebagai supir. Disana dia diperlakukan dengan lebih baik. Dia diajari bahasa asing. Dia pun di biayai mengikuti sekolah terbuka.

**Tiga tahun kemudian**

**Grimmjow POV**

Sampai saat ini aku masih menyukai hujan. Aku sangat menyukai hujan, sampai aku meneliti kandungan air hujan, kenapa sampai bisa membuatku bahagia. Karena penelitianku itupun aku bisa seperti sekarang.

" Bos, tiket yang anda pesan sudah siap. "

" ahh, terima kasih nel. "

" dia pasti sangat beruntung, memiliki kekasih seperti anda "

" justru aku yang beruntung memilikinya. Dia yang memberiku kekuatan hingga mampu seperti ini. "

**End of Grimmjow POV**

Seorang pria, sedang mengejar seekor kucing yang berlari masuk ke sebuah kamar.

" Nyan-Nyan. Kau nakal sekali sih. " pria itu berhasil menangkap si kucing. Tapi dia langsung kaget. Melihat sosok tinggi, tegap, berkemeja putih dengan celana bahan hitam berdiri membelakanginya di balkon kamar rumah susunnya.

Ulqui menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Kemudian pria yang berdiri di balkon itu berbalik.

" Merindukanku, ulqui ? "

" Grimm . . ini benar kau ? "

" tentu saja. Memang siapa lagi ? "

Kemudian ulqui langsung memeluknya. Memeluknya dengan sangat erat, seolah tak ingin melepasnya lagi.

" hiks . . kupikir . . hiks . . kupikir kau tidak akan kembali . . hiks . . hiks . . kupikir kau sudah melupakanku . . melupakan . . hiks . . janjiimu. "

" bagaimana mungkin aku melupakanmu. Kau tujuan hidupku. Kau tujuanku hingga aku sampai pada titik ini. "

**Satu bulan kemudian **

Disebuah taman tempat di adakannya sebuah konser amal. Ulqui berdiri dalam barisan antrian untuk meminta tanda tangan seorang violis terkenal yang baru saja kembali muncul, Kira Izuru.

" Grimm kemana sih " kata ulqui sambil melihat jam.

Grimm mengendap-ngendap sambil membawa teman-temannya. Salah satu temannya membawa handycam, merekamnya.

" Dor ! " grimm mengagetkan ulqui

" EH ! ih grimmjow apa-apaan sih. " ulqui yang kaget memarahi grimmjow namun saat menyadari kehadiran teman-teman grimmjow yang membawa handicam dia bertanya

" ada apa ini grimm ? "

Tiba – tiba grimm berlutut dengan satu kaki di tekuk, dan kaki lainnya menopang tubuhnya. Ulqui membelalakan matanya sambil menutup mulutnya.

" ulqui . . kau tau . . kau adalah tujuan hidupku . . kau yang menjadi alasanku untuk menjadi lebih baik . . tak ada alas an bagiku untuk mencari yang lain lagi . . jadi . . Ulquiorra Schiffer, will you marry me ? "

Ulqui yang kaget sekaligus bahagia, hanya meneteskan airmatanya. Kemudian ia mengangguk sebagai jawaban ya. Grimmjow memakaikan cincinnya pada ulqui. Grimmjow memeluk ulqui sangat erat. Ulqui membalas pelukannya.

Saat ini, ulqui dan grimmjow baru pulang mencoba pakaian pengantin mereka. Ulqui terlihat sangat bahagia. Grimmjow hanya tersenyum melihat wajah berseri-seri ulqui. Kemudian saat mereka melewati sebuah jalan sempit. Dua orang penjahat menghadang mereka. Grimmjow dipukuli hingga pingsan.

" hentikan ! inikan yang kalian mau ! ambilah ! " ulqui memberikan kalungnya dan dompetnya.

Tapi para penjahat itu, melihat cincin ulqui. Mereka berusaha merebutnya. Namun, ulqui mempertahankannya.

" jangan cincinnya. Ambil saja semuanya, asal jangan cincinnya. " ulqui masih mempertahankan cincinnya. Hingga salah satu penjahat menusuk perutnya.

" AAAARGH ! " ulqui berteriak. Para penjahat yang panic melarikan diri sambil membawa cincin dan barang rampokan mereka yang lainnya. Ulqui memanggil Grimmjow yang tergeletak tak berdaya.

" Griim . . Grimmjow . . Ghh . . Griim . . " lirih ulqui, hingga pandangannya mulai kabur dan ia akhirnya menutup matanya.

Grimmjow yang sadar dari pingsannya, melihat ulqui tergeletak, tubuhnya basah kuyup, darahnya pun tersapu hujan. Grimm segera menghampiri ulqui dan memangkunya.

" Ulqui ! Bangunlah ! Kumohon jangan tinggalakan aku ! " grimmjow memeluk ulqui sambil menangis. Grimmjow segera memanggil ambulans. Ulqui dilarikan ke rumah sakit.

Di sebuah gereja, terdapat rombongan orang menghadiri pesta pernikahan. Namun, suasananya berkabung. Mempelai yang seharusnya menikah hari ini, kini terbaring didalam sebuah peti, mengenakan tuksedo berwarna putih. Matanya tertutup.

" Ulqui . . " grimmjow menangis sambil memasangkan cincin pada jari manis ulqui.

" Grimm . . jangan bersedih . . aku sekarang berada di cermin surga yang sesungguhnya . . aku bahagia . . meskipun tidak sempat mengikat janji denganmu . . aku bahagia sempat mendampingimu . . aku akan menunggumu . . disini . . di cermin surga yang sesungguhnya. "

**Tamat**

* * *

It's really the ending !

Gomenasai kalau ceritanya ga bagus.

Dan Arigato buat yang nyempetin buat baca fanfict ini.


End file.
